


Pride

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu's university is close enough to his hometown that Kise ends up on his doorstep from time to time.</p>
<p>And, nine times out of ten, his eyes are still wet with tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

The Tokyo business school that accepted Kasamatsu wasn't too far from his Kanegawa hometown. Close enough to visit his parents every other weekend, and on holidays. Close enough to see friends who had stayed, or still had yet to graduate from high school.

It was close enough that, sometimes, Kise Ryouta would show up on his doorstep. And, nine times out of ten, his eyes would be red with tears.

This time was, unsurprisingly, no different than the others. Not that Kasamatsu was one to particularly mind--he was proud to be someone Kise trusted with the good and the bad.

"Sorry," murmurs the boy with a hang of his head, and Kasamatsu rolls his eyes, sliding his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," he offers with a half-smile, "I'm not busy." His hand falls to Kise's back as they walk up to his apartment, gently rubbing slow circles into his skin through his windbreaker.

"You shouldn't have much to be upset about, right?" Kasamatsu grins, ushering him into the small apartment, "I mean, you made it to your third year! I wouldn't be surprised if there are scouts coming to practice to try to recruit you." Kise laughs sharply in his throat, shrugging off his jacket as he sits down at the low table.

"They are. It's a pain, Kasamatsucchi." Kasamatsu raises his eyebrows, leaning onto the kitchenette counter after setting a kettle of water on the stove. 

"Yeah? Huh. Well, I know I wasn't harassed _too_ much, but of course, you and I were two very different players in high school... Is that why you're here? To talk about that?" Kise purses his lips a little, shaking his head.

"Mm-mm."

"I imagine you'd like to talk about it, though?" Kise nods, exhaling through his nose as he stares at the table.

"It's...yeah. I just...I wasn't elected to be captain this year." He lifts his eyes to Kasamatsu's for a second. "And it sucks." Kasamatsu blinks.

"That's it?"

"Yes?" Kise answers, raising an eyebrow, "What? You think I shouldn't be bothered by that?"

"I mean, I can see why. You're a third year. It's a good aspiration to have." Kasamatsu pauses, quieting the tea kettle when it whistles. "I'm just not surprised that you weren't picked, I guess," he continues when he gets to the table, setting down two cups of tea.

"Could you maybe explain that? I know you were captain, but I still thought you'd be able to understand why this kinda hurts."

"Sure. You're just...not the best kind of person to lead a team."

"You're always so blunt," huffs Kise, taking a gulp of tea with a small roll of his eyes."

"I wasn't done," responds Kasamatsu in turn. "You have an amazing presence on the court. No one can question that. But, at the end of the day, you get emotional. You get angry, and you need someone to get you through your more difficult losses. You've gotten better, but you still need to someone to help you along sometimes. We all do--and that's not a bad thing. Make sense?" Kise is quiet for a moment, staring into the mug as it warms his hands.

"...I guess so. But it doesn't make it suck any less."

"I didn't say it would," smiles Kasamatsu. "It's gonna suck for a while. I mean, I wanted to let you in on all my former Kaijou captain secrets." Kise finally laughs with a genuine smile then, and Kasamatsu relaxes, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

"I'm proud of you, at any rate. You're a good player, and a great friend. And, to me, those things are more important than what any captain position could ever entail."

**Author's Note:**

> Kise probably ends up being vice-captain but he's just not used to being second best y'know 
> 
> ANYWAYS 11/18/14 was the first day I published something on ao3 and kikasa was the reason I really started writing again so I just wanted to write a little something for them ;w; my boys


End file.
